


The Tempest Breaks

by Astrumiel, Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of self-orgasm denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, breath play, male lingerie, mentions of edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: Mayan logged out of the computer and stood up, dusted himself off, and made sure to lock the security room behind him as he retired from his job for the night. His reward for a rough day waited for him and he refused to waste a second of it.
Relationships: Anton Saint Joshua/Mayan Saint Joshua, Lord Tower/Mayan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	The Tempest Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with [Strumie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/profile) as a gift for the discord server. [Based off of this lovely gif.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/669767431820017695/693679219435372594/SPOILER_tumblr_569077b3bfad4fdbd525b8497966c6d3_e3a3af69_1280.gif)  
> Warning: the gif is nsfw-esque

“Yes, thank you Julia,” Mayan said before he clicked his headpiece off. He took the gadget out of place and set it inside the open drawer before he closed it and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes, inhaled, counted to ten, and exhaled. 

While his work was never done, he considered today finished. He’d dealt with Brand and his Sun, he’d dealt with the finances of the court, and he’d even gone over the new security measurements that would be implemented next month. All was right for the Dagger Court and he was pleased to keep it that way for yet another day. 

The only thing left for him to take care of was security footage. That would only take him ten minutes if he hurried and twenty if he didn’t. 

Stretching his neck, Mayan slid his chair over to the second computer and typed in his code, then he started with the first camera. Nothing out of the ordinary. He fast-forwarded the footage and then moved on to the next, then the next, then the next, and so on until he finally settled on a private camera that only he had access to. His favorite camera. 

He smiled at the words that slid across the screen: _Lord Tower’s Private Quarters_. Installed at his lordship’s request, this camera could only be accessed with Mayan’s private password. It also had a built-in intercom system, but he and Anton only played with that on rare occasions. Today wasn’t rare but it wasn’t common either. 

Quickly, Mayan typed in his password and his smile turned into a grin as he was met with the beautiful sight of Anton’s room. Their room. Though it wasn’t the room that excited him so much as the movement Anton made on the bed, his hips lifted in the air before he pushed against the bed. 

Anton was dressed in black lingerie designed specifically for him: loose straps pressed firmly against his back while a garter belt attached lace stockings to the corset he wore. His head was pressed into the mattress facing away from the camera and his fingers clutched at the blanket underneath him as he rolled his hips. Mayan didn't even need to ask to know that Anton also wore lace panties that covered his cock. 

_Gorgeous_ was the first word that crossed Mayan’s thoughts. Then as he allowed their companion bond to open for the first time that day, he licked his lips in anticipation. Already, he knew that Anton had denied himself two orgasms since he adorned the nightwear. 

Mayan logged out of the computer and stood up, dusted himself off, and made sure to lock the security room behind him as he retired from his job for the night. His reward for a rough day waited for him and he refused to waste a second of it. 

The trip to Anton’s room was shortened only because Mayan didn’t acknowledge anyone on his way up. Dagger Court staff always had questions for Mayan and usually, he answered them. Usually, he wasn’t time-pressed and eager to fuck Lord Tower into the mattress. He either waved them off or directed them to find someone else to answer the questions. He had much better things to do than answer dumb questions anyway. 

He knocked once, twice, and a third time before he let himself in. “Aren’t you a beautiful sight,” he praised Anton before he locked the door behind him. No one would bother them- would even dare to knock- but it was second nature from when he used to sneak around with Anton when they were younger. He turned and undid his tie at the same time as his eyes roamed over the sight before him. 

If time permitted him, Mayan could look at Anton all day. Regardless if time magic was forbidden, Mayan decided he would ask Anton if there was a spell for that. He undressed the rest of himself before he climbed into bed, aware of the beautiful brown eyes locked on him.

“Did you keep it in?" he asked calmly, voice darkening in the way it always did whenever he was aroused. 

Anton responded with the stop of his hips, angling himself so that Mayan could easily slide fabric out of the way to find his answer. 

Mayan tsked and shook his head. “I didn’t say you could stop.” He waited until Anton started moving his hips again before he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the butt plug in his ass. He pulled on it slowly, watching as the object left Anton’s hole, then pushed it back in. 

Anton whined loudly and Mayan chuckled. “Don’t be impatient,” he scolded. After a quiet nod from Anton, Mayan set a steady pace and began to fuck Anton with the toy, watching as Anton dry-humped the bed. 

Despite telling Anton not to be impatient, Mayan felt the companion bond betray that notion. He felt the invisible protest that told him what Anton’s desires were. The bond told him that Anton was torn between begging for his cock - either in his ass or in his mouth, either way he craved it badly - or being good and taking what Mayan offered. He just hoped Mayan fucked him senseless and messy after he cums.

Mayan surprised him, flickering a switch on the plug. Vibrations whirled through the air as Anton gasped. Momentarily weakened, Anton pushed himself off the bed and cried hoarsely, listening to Mayan’s chuckles. 

“Come here, wasim,” Mayan purred, ramping up the setting and pulling his hand away to caress Anton. Anton gathered himself for a moment, already shaking from how close he was, and crawled the few feet of space to where Mayan sat propped against the headboard. He groaned as he felt the toy move around, deliciously pressing further inside of him. 

In Mayan’s lap, Anton draped himself around his companion’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Mayan’s neck. He was already so close that Mayan’s breath against his skin almost pushed him over the edge. He willed his orgasm back with a shiver. 

Mayan kissed from Anton's cheek to his neck, murmuring praises. “You’ve been good,” he praised. “I appreciate you,” he added. Then as their companion bond hummed with excitement, he said, “I'll let you pick how you want to cum tonight, habibata. How's that sound?" 

Anton couldn’t respond in any of the languages he knew. Instead, he nodded and silently asked Mayan to fuck while the plug was still inside him. They both knew that he would orgasm the second that Mayan entered him. 

"You've been so good for me - I watched you the whole time. Felt how close you came while waiting for me. . ." He let Anton take in the words, watched as Anton shuddered at them while trying so hard not to come right then - Mayan could feel it. "You nearly came twice before I even walked into the room and again when you realized I was there - I should reward you _wasim._ So close and yet you wait for my word."

Still moving his hips _just over_ Mayan’s cock, Anton continued to shake against him. He didn’t dare lower himself more - not until Mayan allowed it. The few sounds that passed through his lips weren’t words but were noises that voiced his eagerness and want. His emotion flared so brightly and deeply that it filled their companion bond, just waiting to spill out into the open.

"One question before we move on to what you want,” Mayan drawled out as he kissed Anton’s cheek. He drew the moment out in a tease, enticed by the way Anton’s eyes filled with desperation. “I'm going to hold your hips and fuck you until I'm totally done with you. Do you want that?” 

Anton mewled- it’s almost soundless with how ragged it comes out. 

Mayan growled, "I said _I'm going to fuck your hole until I'm satisfied and you're going to take it. Overstimulated and spent - yes or no - say it out loud._ "

The guttural response he got from Anton was loud enough for an answer, but Mayan was stubborn and he smirked almost like the devil as he waited for Anton to _speak._

And he finally graced Mayan with his pretty, barely-there voice, " _Yes_ _please._ " When Mayan's smirk became a lecherous grin, Anton knew he was about to lose himself to ecstasy. 

Mayan growled out a string of curses in various languages as he pushed Anton onto the bed and yanked the plug out of him. He didn’t take a moment to admire his work, instead, he sheathed himself within Anton and watched as he writhed under him. He was beautiful and Mayan couldn’t wait to thoroughly wreck him. 

And he did. Anton scratched at Mayan’s back and moaned out his pleasure. Mayan licked at the shell of his ear and murmured obscenities' that weren't allowed to be heard in public. "You're a pretty whore, you know that Anton? So willing for me even when we're at work. Needy, always wanting more even when you're a puddle on the sheets." He wrapped an arm around Anton's front and tugged at his cock as proof. "Hot and messy. Just the way you know I like it." 

When Anton came, it was with a cracked voice and a rumble of thunder outside. Mayan always enjoyed fucking Anton when a storm brewed outside. No one would ever know if it was Anton’s aspect or not. It always raged harder the more sensitive Anton got, which added to Mayan's pleasure as he pounded into Anton and marked his neck roughly. 

Incoherent babbling filled the air as Anton sobbed, any and all his desires filtering through the companion bond as Mayan kept going, purposefully ignoring Anton's softening cock.

Mayan tilted Anton's head to the side and a sharp jolt of arousal spiked through them both when Mayan's tongue found a stray splatter of cum on Anton’s collarbone. The pretty little lace outfit was soaked with it in some places. Mayan could only imagine what the sight of them would look like in a mirror- 

" _Please_ ," Anton begged in a rough whisper. "Please, Mayan." 

Of course, he wanted to see it - he'd probably want a picture of it taken in perfect studio lighting so he could admire it later. The mirror by the door wasn’t perfect but it was big enough. Mayan forced both of them to their knees. He held the filthy, shaking, teary-eyed mess of overstimulation that was Anton Saint Joshua in a vice grip against his chest. Mayan’s hand teased Anton’s throat with light toches, the promise - the possibility of more subtly placed through their bond. His other hand moved to a hard grip on the crease between Anton’s leg and spent cock, his fingertips playing with the dirty lace. 

"I wonder what it would take to get you hard again - a touch? Or is seeing how filthy you are, what a perfect mess my attention makes you -" He slipped his fingers under the lace just to tease Anton’s sac and pressed another teasing touch to Anton’s neck while he ground hard and slow into him. "Eyes open and on the mirror, my tempest,” Mayan hissed when Anton tried to lull his head to the side. “Would that be enough to get your pretty cock to stand up again for me?”

A violent shudder coursed through Anton, the sound of need escaping his lips as he rutted back against Mayan. Disheveled hair fell in front of his eyes as he nodded. Mayan shot him a look in the mirror and Anton ghosted a cry in the air, “Ruin me, Mayan. Please I need it. I need you,” he begged. 

Mayan cooed, using a hand to gently move Anton’s hair out of the way. Then he paused and, careful not to tear the lace that covered Anton’s body, he raked his fingers down Anton’s back. He admired the sight of his companion wincing at his touch. Anton’s skin rarely scared, but Mayan loved watching his scratch marks as they became welts on Anton’s skin. He breathed out at the sight, quickening his pace before he did it once more. 

"Tell me how much you love this," he commanded, lightly tugging on Anton's sac and admiring their view in the mirror. 

Anton was the picture-perfect definition of wanton with the noises he gifted Mayan and the look he shared with the mirror. Mayan reached out and tugged on Anton’s hair. He grinned widely when Anton cried out, his cock twitching at the feeling. 

"I want your words," Mayan reminded him, his grip falling from Anton's hair to his throat. He thrusted once before he stilled his hips, waiting for a reply. 

"Tell me," he whispered dangerously, reveling in the feeling that poured from Anton. Wild arousal, from the need to have Mayan order him like this to the pleasure he got from seeing the two of them like this, feeling the mess he had made. 

"So good I -" The words were sharply cut off when Mayan's hand dragged slowly upwards, over lace and cum covered abs to rub, pinch and twist at Anton’s nipples. Mayan didn't move his hips - he waited - with his tip barely breaching Anton - for Anton to continue. 

"Love this so much - love it messy and- and -" Anton had taken his time earlier - nearly an hour alone in the bedroom as he waited for Mayan. Now his body ignited again, faster now that his other half had joined him. The overstimulation melted back to arousal. Mayan's fingers squeezed against his throat, holding him there and though hooded eyes Anton saw his cock twitch again, and again when Mayan's cum slicked fingers tugged on his nipples again. 

"Wreck me, love - wreck me please," he pleaded. It was starting to get too much - too close and Mayan still hadn't come yet. "Wreck me, fill me, My-" The words were slurred and exactly what Mayan had been waiting for. 

Anton inhaled sharply and then closed his mouth so tightly that he bit his lip, halting his breath at the last second before an orgasm ripped through him. The feeling overwhelmed him and he shook, his hips moving erratically against Mayan as Mayan spilled his seed inside Anton. 

His mind blanked as fire consumed him and burned his lungs as his vision clouded. His heart pounded, ears beating to match its rhythm. He forced his eyes to stay open but as he finally opened his mouth and gasped for breath, his vision went white. His movements stuttered, slowed, but kept spasming as he fell forward. He gripped the bed sheets and swallowed the air in quick breaths. 

Outside the wind howled, screeching as if to protest Anton's lack of breathing. The storm raged so loudly that neither of them could hear Anton as he panted and finally rode out his high. 

As he rested his head against the sheets, he kept his eyes on the mirror and watched as he hopelessly gyrated his hips for Mayan to keep going. He was spent and ruined and he could feel Mayan's cum as it leaked out of him- when had Mayan pulled out? Anton let out a defeated whimper. 

Mayan rubbed at Anton's back, then he massaged the muscles in his ass. "My lovely storm," he started. "You did so well. You look so beautiful. I love it when you end up like this, begging for more with your body no matter how tired you are." He persuaded Anton to stop moving his hips and pushed him to roll over on the mattress.

“You can be such a filthy, fun fuck wasim,” Mayan praised after he unlaced and helped Anton out of the ruined outfit. “Don’t worry,” he assured Anton as he rose his arms. “No meetings tomorrow for Lord Tower - something told me you might not have the voice for it.” That earned him a breathless laugh. 

Exhaustion fluttered through their bond, followed by a quiet omission of love and afterglow from their bond. Mayan quickly cleaned the two of them, then he laid under the cover and pulled Anton closer to him. “Are you alright, my love?” 

Anton settled against him and pressed his lips against Mayan’s chest. “Never felt better, my love.” His voice was faded but the amount of love that flowed through him to Mayan was answer enough. Tonight had been just as rewarding for Anton as it was for Mayan. 

"Sleep now. We're having a day to ourselves tomorrow," Mayan told him softly as Anton drifted off to sleep. "Then in the morning, I have a little video that might interest you." He purred at the way Anton's breath hitched.


End file.
